FireWall
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: She holds the key to cybertronian extinction and Barricade is determined to keep her out of Megatron's grasps, though he learns that that is the least of his worries. Talon herself just wants a car for a promotion-not expecting dark truths or love. BxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Need as much help as possible for information on cities, autobots, decepticons, blah, blah... honestly started reading some awesome Transformer fics' and wanted to give it a go. So... Help?**

**Everything doesn't belong to me- only new character and the OOC of a couple of characters.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck you! Fuck him, Fuck her! Fuck it, Fuck all of this!"<p>

Chris looked over the wall of her cubical as she watched the young woman scream out profanity in the work space, her cheeks red with lack of oxygen from yelling for a length of five minutes.

"She going at it again?" Tommy whispered from next to her, fiddling his pen between three fingers, he too staring at the ranting girl.

"When is she not?" Chris sighed looking down at her static bound block computer. Frowning she leaned forward and hit it, nodding when it went back to a clear screen.

"You know I hear you!" Talon screamed, throwing down her work folder and scrubbing her face with her dry fingers, "this is bullshit, I'm getting cramps sitting on my ass all day! We should be out there, kicking some crime out of the city!"

"We're the backwater, sweet cheeks" Taylor sighed laying back in his plastic chair, blowing spit balls through a stray straw, sticking them to the ceiling, "we clean up their paperwork they forget to finalize"

"I'll backwater them" Talon seethed pacing the small room her team was placed in, not a very good one with water stains patting the ceiling and cement as a welcoming mat. She hated sitting on the sidelines, to feel useless when she could be out in the warm sunlight gunning down convicts.

"Isn't it time for you to head out, bossman?" Jesse snickered throwing popcorn at her with poor aim; his black hair splattered against his pale forehead, police suit crinkled signaling days of misuse.

"I'll 'bossman' you, prick" Talon mumbled kicking the file under her desk space, puling at her slacks and adjusting the badge on her breast pocket before grabbing her shoulder bag, "hope you fall into a manhole".

"Hasta luego, to you too, Miss marine" Jesse continued as if he didn't hear a word out of her, flicking off Taylor when he threw a paper clip at him, "don't trip on your way out!"

Muttering curses under her breath she stomped out of the busted door, waving idly at the off duty police officers lounging around. Once she was out of the facility she dug out her phone, passing her thumb over the screen warmly, "hope you got a kick out of that, Frenzy"

"_Always do, Tal'_" the metallic voice of Frenzy stumbled out of the phone's speaker, the screen coming to life, flickering a bit, "_you could always let me mess with them a bit, practicality, yes?_"

"You're getting worse each day" Talon scowled, hating to see her friend like this, albeit his robotic origins, "are you sure I can't get anything to help?"

"_Not anything you could attain" _he said in a scratchy voice as she walked through the less crowded part of Carson City, catching her foot on a crack or two on the worn sidewalk. "_How are your eyes feeling today, Tal'?_"

"Still seeing some things" she replied waving at Larry who ran a small hotdog stand across the street, ignoring the few who glared at her uniform, presumably drug dealers or thieves, "is there anything _you_ can do to help?"

"_Not in my line duty_" was the small reply, purring a bit when she rubbed her thumb against him soothingly, "_Where you headed to?"_.

"Going to piss of the chief" Talon snickered as she skipped over to the benches to wait for the bus to arrive, "and I'm hoping maybe you'll give me a hand"

"_Whatever you need, Bossman_" Frenzy replied already tuning into the internet connection, opening various search engines, "_What'd'yeah need?_"

"An old police car" Talon stated lowly as others started waiting around her, sticking her phone near her ear and used her free hand to occupy her pocket, "one with spunk that will sure put Mister high and Mighty out of his place. What better way to ask for a promotion than to surprise him with my own car?"

Frenzy paused and Talon worried he fell into recharge like he was doing lately, but then there was a buzzing of sound of activity, "_Give me a minute, Bossman_"

XxXxXxXxX

"_-Barricade, hey, buddy, wakey wakey! Barricade, still online? Barricade!"_

With a charge his systems started rebooting, years of being offline slowing his down his processes, the shrill voice on his radio connection a rude awakening. Headlights flickered on and off before the light blazed with power, revealing a dark hamper with many other vehicles, rusted and abused with dust settle on hoods and flat tires.

"_Still alive, partner? Hey, hey, I hear something, you better not be ignoring me! Barricaaaaade!"_

Barricade barked a speechless command through the com link, getting his bearing before hastily reinforcing his firewalls, blocking his location from any unwanted visitors, those adding up since he departed from Megatron's unit.

"_Barri-_"

Barricade sent a shock through the com link, grunting in satisfaction when the link blinked off for a moment before it came back on with blessed silence. It took him a moment to realize he was in his alt form, luckily the energon kept his numerous gears from rusting or locking up.

"…_Barricade?_"

Shaking the haze from his processers Barricade tuned into the com, recognizing Frenzy's voice, "_This better be important, Frenzy, I don't need any autobots or decepticons picking up on my location_"

"_The girl is in my care_" Frenzy answered, surprising Barricade at the low energy he was emitting, last he recognized of the small bot was his energy and snide comments. Shaking out of his stupor he focused on the actual words replayed to him, memories of before he offlined himself flooding him.

Hiding the human sparkling from the decepticons, deleting its existence from databases and creating a new one to keep it safe. It was a hasty decision made only by Frenzy and himself to ensure Megatron didn't receive the information embedded in the sparkling's DNA. Frenzy had appointed himself guardian of the small being while Barricade disappeared, throw the decepticons off track.

The information on the sparkling's biology could destroy their race, it screamed power which was why Megatron wanted it, too blind to realize it spelled death for all of them.

"_I already am aware of this_" he replied after refreshing himself, revving his engine to warm his interior, "_has Megatron located you?"_

"_They've been getting closer, passed by a couple of times but I was able to block both our codes from their processers"_ Frenzy answered, his voice changing in octaves, "_the signals been blotchy, I won't be able to hold our location for long"_

"_How is your charge?_" he prompted.

"Our_ charge, partner_" Frenzy replied with a bit of static, "_and her name's Talon_"

Barricade chose to ignore the comment, "_Am I to come to you?"_

"_Hu, lost some of your spunk, Barricade"_

"_I am tiring of this nonsense_" he snapped reversing from his parked postion, scanning for the nearest exit while downloading the shortest route to reach Frenzy's location, "_have you kept track of the sparkling's parents?_"

"_Still in the autobot's care" _ Frenzy informed, some clicking sounds from his side of the com coming through and Barricade made out a "_chill, Bossman_" before Frenzy focused in on him once more, "_I think it better to come to you_"

"_I am not sure if the autobot's still occupy Mission City, it would be wiser to come to you_" Barricade corrected, coming out of the warehouse he had been housed at, "_They will be on both of you the moment you came into range_"

"_This will be what they expect"_ Frenzy reasoned, "_go to them and that's what they least expect, the autobots might spot us, but they won't know about her, they think she died at the hospital, all they'll see is roaming decepticons, they won't fire if we don't. They are the safer option, on the other hand if you come here Megatron will surely find us and he knows the girl isn't dead and he'll fire at first sight… right?"_

Barricade resisted the urge to ram into the vehicle in front of him as he mused over the tiny bot's words, grudgingly finding truth there, _"very well, I'll scout the area while you make your way to me"_

"_Affirmative"_ Frenzy replied before pausing over the com, "_oh, and Barricade?"_

"_What?" _he snapped, speeding past a small car, cutting off a cab driver.

"_Please play nice" _Frenzy chuckled, "_I like her- don't start- she took care of me… please"_

"_Barricade en route"_ he muttered, unwilling to openly submit.

"_Frenzy out!"_ he sang, pleased.

XxXxXxXxX

"Still alive?" Talon whispered, tapping Frenzy's alt form with her fingernail, starting to worry at his silence, getting weird looks from the old lady next to her on the bus. She would have flicked her off, lady needs to mind her own business, but she was still in her uniform and that would be bad rep for her, "helloooo?"

"_I got you a deal_" Frenzy pipped up making her jerk a bit, _"how does a vacation sound?"_

"Uh…" Talon stumbled nervously, thinking it over, "sure, why not? Need to use up those days anyway" fumbling with her badge she continued, "so, where we headed?"

"_Mission City_"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Thoughts and comments are always helpful.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, sorry to the change in POVs, thought it'd be easier to get some intel. **

* * *

><p>Mikaela Witwicky was not having a good day at all, counting this day every year wasn't pleasant. But having a decepticon's holoform sitting infront of her made it hell, made the loss even more unbearable.<p>

Especially when the holoform was delibrately taunting them.

Sam was sitting next to her, flexing his digits. Even in his prime, he still thought he could take on a decepticon that seemingly never ages while he still does. He didn't look like it, but he was early in his fourties. Bee's holoform sat next to him, by the window where his alt form paced alongside the bus they were currently occupying. He too was glaring.

"-Jessie's girl! Why can't I find a woman like that? Oh, Jessie's girl!"

Talon couldn't understand why her bus mates were so uptight, sure it was a crappy bus they were all riding in but it was a full ride to Mission City on one ticket! Four dollars for fourty miles? Who could beat that? Plus they only had, like, six more miles 'til they were free to roam the big city!

Ignoring the negative atmosphere she bobbed her head back and forth, earbuds barely in her lobes as she pretended to hit drums and her odd toned voice repeating the words crying out of Frenzy as he listened to the radio. It was an odd duet, but they were enjoying waisting time.

"I want Jessie's girl!" banging one last time on her imaginary drum set, Talon professionaly adjusted her police academy sweatshirt, avoiding the murderous eyes staring at her, not helping that a snort of laughter escaped her mouth as she tried to compose herself, Frenzy not helping as his voice transferred to the speakers in her earbuds.

She was about to lean back when she saw the older guys mouth move, his eyes still trained on her. She popped out the ear buds, blinking at him blankly before asking sweetly, "what can I do yeah for, Sir?"

"I dare you to make one wrong move, Deceptiscum" the male brunette hissed, gnawing his teeth together in anger, fists clenched, "showing your face after twenty odd years? Finally done hidding, pussy?"

It took Talon awhile to process what this man was accusing her of doing, before she finally realized he had directly insulted _her_, so not taking care of the logic that this man was accusing her of doing something around the time she had just been born, in a blur of motion her hand was clenched on the collar of his shirt and yanking him towards her face just as the young blond's hand clenched on her wrist, an aching grip she added in her head.

"What'd you say, _Asswipe_?" she sneered in his cleanly shaven face, her eyes drilling into their own mirror image, the same smoldering brown, "Mind running that by me again?"

Whispers errupted around their small group, fingers started pointing and phones started appearing.

"You heard me-" he snapped, eyes glancing down at my identification badge which was hanging off her belt loop, and if it was possible his voice got gruffer with rage, something close to bitter realization coming to his eyes as they once again zeroed in on her, "_Officer Frenzy_" he spat it out, "you have some guts showing your face around us"

"_Stop it" _Frenzy hissed in the one ear Talon's ear bud was hanging from, "_Talon, stand down! We can't afford this right now_"

Talon's muscles locked up as she faught with herself, a part of her that was military trained, another trained to follow the enforcement codes of conduct, the last her own pride. She was physically fit to beat this _scum_ to a pulp and her pride screamed at her to make him take back his words forcefully, but her few years as an officer whispered the consequences if she carried through.

"_Talon, your job_" Frenzy whirled out, clicks and chirps ringing in her ears, a shrill sound comming after reminding Talon of claws on a chalk board. She instinctavely flinched, slamming the man away from her and screwing her eyes shut as symbols started appearing in her line of vision. She would've backed down at the sight of the symbols, like she always had done in the past, but it was in that instant she realized the blond still had a death grip on her wrist. Realizing the attack on her hearing wasn't working any longer Frenzy opted for another vocal attack, "_Don't make me- m-m-me-"_

Something started attacking his mental processors and he hastily tried to put up a defense before it got to his main functions, he didn't have time to analyze the offense and neither did Bumble Bee.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed as she blocked the onlookers from witnessing the sudden glitch in Bee's holoform, disappearing one second before coming back, see through and jerking in a sezure-like motion. It was at the same instant his alt form was attacked by the invisible force, making him jerk to the right, ultimately hitting the side of the bus creating chaos. "Sam!" she cried out, this time in fear as she stumbled into the isle as the other passengers dropped to the floor as well, phones sliding down.

Mikaela, in all the screams and flailing limbs could only gape as she saw two screens of seperate phones. They were going haywire, glitching as static fuzzed in and out and weird symbols started appearing. Symbols she discretely remembered from memories long ago.

"Kaela!" Sam yelled, already out of his seat and putting his body protectively over hers.

"Sam! The phones!" Mikaela screamed, trying to get him to see the symbols he had seen so many years ago, "look at the symbols!"

Sam looked up only to have his head jerked back when the bus was forced to swerve from another hit from Bee's alt form, and skidded right into a shopping plaza. He groaned as they both were pushed into the bottom of a seat.

"_T-T-T-a-a-a-"_ Frenzy gasped out, his fire walls being pushed aside like they were nothing and he was fearing this attack would offline him with little to no effort, so he reached for his com link as fast as he could, his alt form vibrating, "_F-Frenz-z-zy t-to Barri-Barricade! Frenzy to Barricade!"_

"_This is what you call low profile?_" Barricade's voice barked through the other line of the com link, some cybertronian curses coming through, "_The autobots are already dispatching, many will arrive before me, is it possible to stay hidden until I'm in proximaty?"_

_"A-A-Alrea-read-d-dy S-s-s-s-pott-tt-t-tted!"_ Frenzy weazed out his circuts going overboard, trying to keep up with the virus, building up wall after wall of defense but the efforts were becoming a vein act, "_V-vir-ru-ru-rus!"_

Barricade almost skid to the side, narrowly missing another speeding police cruiser that was speeding in the same direction he was headed to. His processors went on overdrive. Frenzy was an advanced hacking program, faster than any other organic or cibirtronian alike and he was struggling with a virus? "_The girl! Something triggered the encoding, it's the codes attacking!"_ He barked coming to the conclusion, "_You must get her out of there, the autobots don't know about the virus! We can't afford them to see past the girl's organic body, she has to stay hidden!"_

"_W-w-won't a-a-answer"_ Frenzy continued, already trying to get his charge to respond but nothing came to answer, _"a-att-ttacked b-b-by h-her c-crea-t-tors and aut-t-tobot s-s-s-s-cout- m-must ha-ave tr-r-rigg-g-gered v-viru-us t-t-to a-ttack"_

Barricade shifted gears, cutting off cars at an intersection, seeing the onlookers who gathered a block away from the crash and yellow tape that warned them away, and most importantly the neon yellow and red rescue hummer that was parked on the other side. "_Get out!"_ he didn't care at the point how the small bot went about it, they had to keep the girl's identity hidden.

Frenzy grunted as he pulled away from the comm. link. The attack was loosening since the scout had let go of Tal's wrist bust the virus was already planted and spreading, the only way was to tap into the source. With one ear bud still attatched to Talon's ear Frenzy started making chirping and wizzing sounds in an attempt to soothe, repeating even when nothing seemed to slow or change the speed of the attack on his processors.

"We need everyone to stay calm!" A voice outside shouted, "this is the Mission City police unit, don't move, folks! The rescure squad is on their way to pull the door out!"

_Shit_

* * *

><p>Talon was first aware of the how unaware she was of her surroundings as she tried to shake the failing numbness away. All she remembered was her wrist about to snap in two because of that blond boy and anger before she blanked out. Maybe she should've eaten' that donute chris offered her, maybe the sugar and calories would've prevented this- even if it ruined her diet plan she had started not even a month before.<p>

With effort she tried to move anything, sighing when she let her head roll- regretting it when she felt something sharp dig into her flesh. Feeling came too fast after that, revealing an aching leg, a slight head ache and many of those sharp objects poking at her skin.

She also became aware of a soothing rhythm of chirps and clicks that pushed the headache away. She frowned a bit when it sounded alomst mechanicle, opening her eyes almost fearing that the bus driver hadn't thrown her out of the bus for disrupting the peace- bad rep, so bad rep.

Talon was met with disaster.

Shards of glass were scattered around her limp position, bent metal in her view as well. The amount of people huddled and groaning in pain also grabbed her attention making her heart surge in fear. Pushing up in a sitting position, Talon winced when the action pushed glass into her plam, creating small gashes. Shaking away any of the headache that may had returned she pushed her hair out of her face- wincing as the strands pulled against the raw wounds.

Breathing in deep she opened her mouth to repeat commands that she was taught in the academy for situations like these when Frenzy's voice broke her daze.

_"Tal'! Tal', listen, move, move, move!"_

"The hokey pokey?" she groggily asked, blinking around still getting her bearings. She concentrated on the people around her, seeing several prone on the floor but she paused when she saw tangled limbs under the seat. She began scooting towards them to see if they were alright but Frenzy yelled in panic.

_"They already have help coming, Tal', you have to get out of there, we're in trouble!" _he sounded like he was about to blow a cascet to her, but she surveyed her surrounding again, seeing no immediate threat. When she was about to continue scooting towards the said limbs that started sturring Frenzy became desperate. "_There are others, Tal'! They can't know about you knowing about me! They're right outside, we have to move!"_

"Others?" Talon murmured, sliding along to the bend pole that was in the middle of the isle, "what'd I do to them?" she continued tugging herself onto wobbly legs. She glanced around, her training yelling at her to start a procedure but she had to trust Frenzy at this point. She gazed at what was supposed to be the front of the bas before it came to her that the bus had collided, side first, into the corner of a building, creating a large wedge that sepperated the front from the back of the bus. Thinking back, she didn't even remember when they crashed... maybe that was why she blacked out? She shook her head, and looked back at the fire escape, seeing it compatible enough to serve her needs of escape.

_"Be careful, Tal'_" Frenzy whispered even though his voice only transferred to her earbuds, _"Some of them are already here"_

Talon paused and bent down a bit to look out the windows at all the lights from ambulances and police cruisers, "Which ones?" she assumed Frenzy meant that 'the others' meant robots like himself, making her stomach churn uneasily; even though she hoped, she had a suspicion these unfriendlys' were much bigger than her small gaurdian.

_"Look"_ Frenzy told her, repressing his signal so they would be less likely to be pinpointed down to the step where they were located, "_you'll know"_

Heaving out a frustrated sigh, she focused on all the vehicles, scanning each one quickly to find a detail that would distinguish them from the rest. The police cruisers seemed clean enough... "They suck at blending in" She suddenly snorted, her sudden nack for detail falling away when she realized she didn't need to _look_, they were in plain view! There was a neon rescue hummer parked behind the rushing law enforcement, a silver pontiac solstice and a slightly beaten up, yellow, chevy camaro. "They're sitting in plain sight, how smart are they?" she grumbled bending lower, the saying 'If you can see me, I can see you' coming to mind.

_"Move it Tal', we don't have much time"_ Frenzy sighed, already feeling the energon readings of the other autobots nearby.

"Hate to break it to yeah, but I don't think we can out run them" Talon mumbled, getting restless as others started to come to around her, she needed to make a break for it before anyone could witness her escaping. She grabbing the lever of the fire escape and peeked over the rim through the window, noticing too many people near the escape for her comfort, "I'm guessing you don't want robot or human seeing us?"

_"Affirmative"_ Frenzy stated, silently anticipating Barricade's arrival.

"We won't be able to" she denied shaking her head, "we need a faster escape route and there's eyes everywhere, unless some mindless twit offers us a gettaway vehicle we're shit out of luck, my small friend"

_"Already have someone picking us up_" Frenzy informed, edging around details so not to put her on edge or suspect anything from him, "_An old friend"_

"Jee, thanks for sharing" Talon mumbled, "when's our knight in shining armor arriving, cause right now would be an awesome time to save a damsel in distress"

_"You? A damsel?"_ he cackled in her ear, trying to lighten up the mood and to calm her down so she wouldn't blow a circut when Barricade arrived, "_that's hard to believe"_

"Don't be silly" Talon answered back, slowling pulling the lever down, wincing when some glass fell from a crack in the window, "I was talking about you"

"_Ouch_" was the stinging reply, "_forgot that sharp tongue of yours, bossman". _He inwardly smiled when he heard her breathy laugh, before he suddenly perked up in her pocket, "_Alright, ready for some action?_"

"Will I know which one?" she quickly asked, not wanting to jump into the wrong vehicle, or worse, robot. The gashes on her palm burned as the skin was pulled tight over the hard metal. She heard an assurance in her ear before she let go of the unlocked hatch and kicked it outwards. She heard a curse as the door banged into someones' form but she had to ignore it as she lept out of the wrecked bus and sped straight, eyes jerking from one location to another before she found the odd ball of the group.

A pretty dirtied up Saleen Ford Mustand police cruiser was parked in the shade of the building right diagnal of her, headlights off and no engine running. And with Talon's far sighted vision, she could clearly see this wasn't any ordinary car, and with a laugh of the irony of it all, she whispered under her breath, "_...To Punish and Enslave..."_

_"_I love your friend already" Talon breathed jotling her body into the cars direction, already hearing shouts from stunned officers, her booted feet pounding against he pavement. She almost tripped when she saw the cruiser's driver's door swing open as she neared it, and as she sneaked a quick peek she realized that there was no one in the vehicle. She expected that, being a robot and all, but it was a bit unnerving. Hearing a bark in her ear she dove in and didn't get a chance to do anything else as the door slammed itself shut and the seatbelt snapped across her chest softly.

She grinned when she got an eyefull. All black leather interior, though slightly dusty, made her love this robot even more for both his sadistic processings -because, honestly, it was gut renching hilarious and ingenious to stamp 'to punish and enslave' on a law enforcement vehicle, oh the irony, they irony- and delicous taste in vehicles.

"_Designation: Barricade"_ the radio suddenly blared to life making her whole body twitch in attention. It was a deep voice that made Talon shiver in delight, one that commanded authority and respect.

"The honor is all mine, big guy" Talon whistled, her hands hesitated to touch the wheel and when the bot gave no refusal she placed them on the sleek surface, rubbing soft circles on it with her thumbs, "I'm sure you already know my name from Frenzy". Speaking of which, she pulling out the alt form of said robot and placed him on the seat next to her, watching as he unfolded himself to take on his bipedal form.

"_Affirmative"_ the radio answered back as the car came to life, the heater turned on with a click and the engine purred to life. Talon almost peed herself in excitement, this was what she wanted to rub it in her boss's face, one badass car that would scar the criminals out of the city with one revving of the engine.

"I can already tell you're one hell of a ride" she groaned in delight moving her hands to feel the texture of the leather she was sitting on before leaning forward and stroking the dash board, "I would take you over those girly robots any day, you scream 'Kick Ass'"

Barricade took a moment to search the terms she used in her speech and revved his engine in satisfaction, pleased by her tone and words. He became amused with his new charge when she started talking about wanting to see him in combat, through his dashboard view of the interior her body hummed with excitement.

As many other outfited officers neared his alt form he revved his engine again, threatingly and went as far as hitting the gas only to break, making them jump back in fear of getting run over. Accepting their actions he backed up, the top multicolored lights ontop of his hood turning on with a loud chirp of sound. He already was aware of the autobots inching forward, some new ones appearing on the scene with military vehicles behind them.

"Let's see what you're made of, hotshot" he heard the femme urge, her hands away from the wheel and feet firmly pressed against the seat, no obsticals in his way of functioning properly in his current form. Breifly looking up the term she dubbed him as, his tires burn as he pulled a sharp U turn and sped away, hearing the horn of the peterbelt behind him, a warning he ignored happily.

_"Very well, femme"_ he chuckled, flooring it and bringing the alt form to its top speed and beyond, more than delighted to hear the enthusiastic compliments and praise after more than a lifetime of insults. The combination of the thrill of ticking off the autobots and recognition of his strength made him realize... maybe he would, dare he say, enjoy this mission with his first and only charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review. Any thoughts or comments will be greatly appreciated.<strong>


End file.
